


La Lucha Por El Mundo

by hexmaniacchoco



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fae & Fairies, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Tentacles, lucha libre - Freeform, this is set in the apocalypse world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexmaniacchoco/pseuds/hexmaniacchoco
Summary: When Gabriel and the alternate Castiel find themselves alive and well again, they each take an interest in what had been able to find them in the Empty and bring them back, and why--Gabriel thinking it shouldn't have, and hopefully hadn't been, Jack. Unfortunately the humans and monsters encountered are of little help, and the angels only have gaining their respective help in the ongoing war in mind, two opposing sides convinced it was the action of God. To top it off, the fairy realm has had enough of the havoc being wrought upon the world by the angels, and decide it's time they got involved as well.





	1. Chapter 1

A bright light flashes in the sky, and a gale of wind sweeps out in all directions as space momentarily bends in a small field of dried and dead grasses. She cautiously peers towards its center, where a body lay. She smiles. Just what she was looking for. She begins to stride towards it, gathering as much an air of confidence and power about her as she can, but stops in her tracks as there’s another flash of light and space is manipulated once more.    
  
A second body is laying in the field, not more than a yard away from the first. She doesn’t need to get any closer to know who it belongs to. The long, dark coat gives that away well enough. Neither body stirs, and she hesitates, weighing her situation. The first one was potentially dangerous enough, but she’d hoped her plans for it would diminish the threat it posed. He could help her. But this second one was distinctly and unavoidably the enemy. He would kill her. Or worse. She takes a breath, and looking around her at the decaying and almost monochrome field that was once full of vibrant and colorful life, she steps towards her goal once more.    
  
He stirs and she stops again. Too much time had passed, and he’d already started waking up. She had wanted to transport him before he could. It would make what she wanted to ask easier. She bites her lip as he gains further consciousness, groaning loudly as he sits up and brushing reddish brown hair from his face and spitting out a few blades of grass. There was no choice any more. She’d have to try this here, before the other one had the chance to awaken as well. She gathers all of her resolve, pools a fiery determination into her eyes as she begins to approach him another time.    
  
And then she hears another groan, softer, coarser, and most importantly, from the second body. She freezes, her heart jumping straight into her throat and not daring to come back down. She had no idea why he was even there, but where he’d once made her plans difficult, he now made them just about impossible. She watches the one wearing the black leather jacket look in confusion at the one now getting to his knees.    
  
“What the he--”    
  
She doesn’t stick around any longer. She grits her teeth, and before either of them can notice her, she vanishes.    



	2. Chapter 2

“--ll?  _ Cassie?! _ ”    
  
Gabriel gets to his feet, dusting stray grass and dirt from his jeans. There’s another groan from the man in the long black overcoat, and he pants slightly as he unsteadily forces himself to his feet instead of taking his time as Gabriel had.    
  
“And who exactly are you to be calling me by such an insulting--” Castiel stops as he looks over at Gabriel, whose eyebrows are at the moment still deeply furrowed in surprise. At the sound of Castiel’s voice however, and with another quick once-over of his clothing, a look of realization dawns on his face. Followed by a hearty bout of laughter.    
  
“Oh my dad, you’re the-- the-- I thought he was exaggerating!”    
  
Castiel scowls. He takes a sharp, indignant breath, but Gabriel continues before he can say anything.    
  
“Look at you! You really do have the whole nazi thing going on, what with the, the 1940s German military style and the--” he wheezes, taking a moment, “the  _ accent _ ?! I mean come  _ on _ , Castiel! I know subtlety was never really your thing, but don’t you think this ensemble is just a bit much?” he wipes a tear from his eye, and a few more chuckles escape while he waits for the now fuming Castiel’s reply.    
  
Castiel clenches his fists tightly and focuses an intense glare at the literally otherworldly archangel standing before him. His nostrils flare. “Gabriel… always the one to make jokes, it appears even in that other dimension… never knowing the whole time that you yourself are the joke, since you are the weakest of the archangels, and their biggest disgrace.”    
  
Gabriel’s eyes lose the twinkle of jest and he schools his face into a more serious one, and levels a dark look of his own towards the alternate Castiel. “I may not be as strong as my brothers, Castiel, but at least I always stayed true to myself,” he sneers, “unlike you.”    
  
Castiel instinctively moves a hand to his left eye, touching it briefly before dropping it back to his side, an angel blade falling into his hand. “You were a coward here, and when Michael found you and you refused to follow his command he put you out of your  _ whining _ misery,” he growls. “I think he would be pleased if I did the same for you!”    
  
He lunges at Gabriel and drives the blade deep into his chest. Gabriel’s eyes and mouth open wide, and he stares at Castiel in shock as blood bubbles up his throat and spills over his lips. He gags, and Castiel smirks. Light builds up inside the archangel’s body, and then he erupts into a cloud of purple smoke. Castiel jumps back, startled, and waves the stuff away from himself. Gabriel appears behind him and grabs the arm holding the angel blade, twisting it until it falls from his hand. He hold Castiel’s arms behind his body, and presses himself close enough to his back to be right next to his ear.    
  
“I’d say ‘I’d like to see you try’ but you just did, and look how well that went!” he mocks, his voice low, the slight cheer in it serving only to emphasize the underlying threat. Castiel struggles against his grip, but it’s no use. Gabriel rolls his eyes. “Give it up Bizarro Cassie. I’m not the strongest of them but I’m still an archangel, and I can kick your twisted ass  _ any day of the week _ .”    
  
Castiel stops, though his eyes are full of rage and he’s breathing heavily. “Then what are you waiting for? Go ahead and kill me then if you’re so strong!” he shouts. Gabriel chuckles and Castiel narrows his eyes in confusion.    
  
“No no no no no, you see… you say you were going to put  _ me  _ out of  _ my _ misery?” he hums. Castiel turns his head to better look at Gabriel and get a read on him. Gabriel’s eyes are shining darkly, and for the first time in a long time, he’s afraid. “But that’s exactly what  _ my _ Cassie was doing when he killed  _ you _ , my defeathered friend,” Gabriel continues. He presses closer to Castiel’s ear and his voice drops in volume. “And unfortunately for you, I’m just not that merciful.”    
  
He shoves Castiel to the ground, and bends down to pick up his dropped angel blade, whistling as he does and stashing it in his own jacket. “Besides! You could turn out to be useful to me,” he adds. Castiel jumps to his feet, and with a bellow, launches himself at Gabriel. It doesn’t take more than a wave of the hand to send him flying back.    
  
Gabriel casually strolls the distance to where Castiel is on the ground, groaning. “Something brought us both back,” he says, and Castiel recovers a little and sits up, holding a hand to his head. “Now what I remember is that we were all about to blow this candy stand when Michael just had to show up and get in the way. I get myself killed, uh, for real this time, and eeeeverything goes black just like in the movies. Next thing I know, I’m waking up in a giant sea of absolute  _ nothing _ , and who comes slinking along out of it? Myself! Or at least, it thinks it needs to take that form so I can ‘better comprehend it’. Like what, are  _ my _ eyes going to burn out? I don’t think so,” Gabriel laughs.    
  
“I saw it. You’re forgetting I was there too,” Castiel snips at him.    
  
“Yeah and that’s what I want to know. When exactly did you come into this? I thought only Jack could pull a snappy trick like this one off, and he’s not only supposed to be safe and sound on the other side, I can’t think of one single reason why he’d bring back a sad little wingnut like yourself. Me, I get. I can see it now--Sam, Dean, Cas, all tearfully begging him to find some way to use his power to reverse my untimely demise. But you? You’re the enemy! So what gives?” Gabriel asks, jabbing a finger at him. “What do you remember?”    
  
Castiel looks at his hands. “I… remember the joy, of the feel of those humans’ blood, of hearing their screams of agony…” he says, and Gabriel grimaces at the grin that spreads across his face and the gleam of insanity in his eyes. Then his face falls back into the somehow less disturbing expression of contempt that Gabriel had grown used to. “And I remember going to escape when their little friends arrived to rescue them. I remember sensing another version of myself, and he caught me--that opprobrious, miserable excuse for an angel. A version of myself degraded into the humans’  _ pet _ . Such a disgusting--”    
  
“Yeah yeah yeah, and you would have gotten away with it too if it weren’t for those meddling kids,  _ whatever _ ,” Gabriel interrupts, stifling a yawn. “Save it. I don’t care! What do you remember afterward? What do you remember about the  _ empty?  _ I need clues!”    
  
He stands, and Castiel stands with him and straightens out his coat. “It is the same as you,” he answers bitterly. “I awoke to a sea of black, and I heard voices--your voices. I saw you talking to yourself, but one was you and the other was not you, and he called himself the empty. It was angry when it saw that I was awake too. I remember you turning down all its offers of so-called peace, and then you were gone.”    
  
“Sure did. I’m not gonna sit around taking a literal dirtnap for all eternity, are you kidding? Not when there’s an entire world of--well, my world anyway--of tasty snacks and tastier porn stars to get back to.”    
  
Castiel’s lip curls up in disgust at Gabriel’s words, and he continues, “I was given similar offers. It talked down to me, pitied me… As if I weren’t a proud soldier of Michael! I demanded it send me back, and it did. It was just my misfortune that I’d find myself waking up next to  _ you  _ in this field.”    
  
“I feel ya, Cassie, but it beats waking up next to you in  _ bed _ ,” Gabriel quips, exaggerating a quick shudder. He looks around while Castiel glares daggers at him. “So we don’t know where we are, who brought us back, and why... “    
  
“What  _ I _ know is that I’m leaving your company, and going to find Michael,” Castiel announces, but as he turns to leave Gabriel grabs his arm again    
  
“Hold it right there short stuff, you’re staying right here with  _ me _ ,” he declares.    
  
Castiel yanks his arm back. “For what reason?” he spits, “I know no more about our situation than you.”    
  
“Trust me. This whole investigation thing works better with two or three, or at least the yahoos I know always seem to get the job done better that way.”    
  
Still holding Castiel’s arm firmly, Gabriel jerks him forward as he heads towards a nearby forest. “Besides,” he adds, “if you think I’m going to just let you run back to Michael and the chumps that follow him, well then you thought wrong.”    
  
Castiel scowls but lets himself be led by Gabriel, not really having any other choice. They’re silent until they finally reach the trees.    
  
“Alright Krautstiel, if we’re going to have a chance at solving this little mystery, you’re going to have to tell us where the nearest place is that we can find some answers,” Gabriel chimes. “Any routes humans take, heck even some monster nest somewhere; anywhere we can ask about something with the ability to bring things like  _ us _ back from the dead.”    
  
“If you think I’m going to willingly cooperate with you then--”    
  
“No I  _ know _ you’re going to willingly, or not--your choice compadre, cooperate with me, because if you  _ don’t _ , I’ll make sure you wish I  _ would _ kill you. How about that?”    
  
Castiel clenches his fists and looks very much as if he wished he had an archangel blade. In contrast with the building tension, Gabriel waggles his eyebrows at him.     
  
“Perhaps it was God who brought us back,” Castiel answers. “Myself, because I followed Michael so loyally. And yourself, so I have a prize to bring back to Michael; another archangel whose grace we can use to better other dimensions which have failed where we’ve succeeded.”    
  
Gabriel whistles low. “They really did a number on you, didn’t they?” he says, carefully stepping over a log. “I know Dad.” He stops, and thinks for a second. “Our Dad? My Dad? Do we all share one or does each dimension have their own?” After another thoughtful second he moves on, waving his hand in the air dismissively. “Ah who cares! My point is I know the guy.  ...And believe me, he’s putting dick all into this whole thing. Probably was too disappointed in you boneheads to bother. You’re all just a bunch of tools being controlled by Michael.”    
  
“That’s not true,” Castiel growls.    
  
“Yeah? Then why hasn’t anyone shown up to congratulate you on the job well done? At least in my dimension, the boys who stopped the apocalypse had  _ some  _ distant help from Daddy Dearest. And eventually, from what I learned, even made them  _ pancakes _ and ate all their food when they fought back The Darkness together! But you guys? Oh ho! Not a peep I’m guessing.”    
  
There’s no answer from Castiel for a while as they continue to move through the trees. Gabriel asks him again a little later if there’s anywhere they can get some information. Nearby or not, didn’t matter because he had his wings--a fact he cheerfully rubs in Castiel’s face. It takes a few begrudging moments but eventually he speaks up, quietly and bitterly.    
  
“There was supposedly a small faction of vampires keeping a group of humans as livestock. We learned that one of their hideouts might be two days east of here, and had planned on extracting information from them on local human camps. I don’t see any reason for them to bring back an angel and archangel, and so don’t see how they would know what did. But it could be that they intended to take us prisoner, to buy their protection or gain knowledge for themselves,” he grumbles.    
  
“Uh. Yeah. I’m gonna need like coordinates, or a name or something, Cassie.”    
  
“Very well. They’re--”    
  
Castiel is cut off as a multitude of fireballs soar through the sky, and crash around them, sending bark and rocks and dirt flying through the air. When the smoke and dust clears, where each ball of fire landed stands an angel, clad in assorted military gear. They speak boldly to Gabriel.    
  
“We’ve come to retrieve Castiel, and to extend an offer to you Gabriel, the chance to mend the failures of your other self; the chance to work with us instead of hiding away like a coward.”    
  
Gabriel surveys the angels surrounding them. There are more than a few--he counts 8 of them total. It’d be a pain to fight them, but they’re still much weaker than him. He flashes them a smile before letting an angel blade fall from his sleeve. “Well, I’d like to think I turned over a new leaf, just not for you guys.”    
  
One angel steps forward, solemn. “Then you leave us no choice,” she says, letting an archangel blade fall from her sleeve, its spiraling blade glinting in the light. Gabriel looks back and forth between her and the blade.    
  
“How’d you nutcrackers get your hands on that?”    
  
She smiles cooly. “It was yours. Or at least, it belonged to the ‘you’ from this world. That Gabriel no longer had use for it after Michael killed him, so it was bequeathed to us after we learned angels from another dimension were interfering with our own.”    
  
“Oh,” Gabriel replies, putting the angel blade once more into his jacket.    
  
“So… are you with us? Or against us?”    
  
The other 7 angels move a little closer, filling in gaps, surrounding Gabriel. Castiel smirks and goes to join them, increasing their number to 9. Gabriel rolls his eyes upward in an exaggerated thinking expression, and after a short pause his answer.    
  
“Uhhhh, yeah, I think I’m going to go with neither if that’s all good with you.”    
  
He waves his hand with a smile and says “Toodles” before flying away.    
  
The angel resheathes her archangel blade and with much distaste comments, “Once a coward, always a coward, in any dimension…”    



	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel finally lands roughly ‘two days’ east from where he’d been with the alternate Castiel. Or at least, he thought it was two days. From what he’d heard from his own Castiel, that one couldn’t fly for some reason or another--must have had his wings clipped or something, the poor deranged bastard--so it was reasoned the ‘two days’ was how long it took him to drive there. Gabriel had never really driven anywhere before, at least not for any great distance. He supposed there was the time Ketch broke him out of Asmodeus’ prison, but he wasn’t super cognizant for the whole thing. So he made his best estimate, assuming the car traveled at a certain speed and taking into account possibility of detours on account of the apocalyptic landscape probably not being very conducive to most vehicles, and now here he was. Surrounded by a bunch of hills. Gigantic angel blades protruding from the ground, and everything very dull and ashen, much like the rest of this wasteland of an alternate dimensional planet. He listens for miles, scanning for some kind of activity, from living and unliving alike.   
  
He gets nothing. A raccoon somewhere north of him. A couple birds singing to the west. A lot of bugs. He sighs and closes his eyes, focusing on extending the reach of his senses as far as possible all around him. A few minutes goes by, and then finally--he catches a few hushed voices about 6 miles away. He can’t make out what they’re saying, but that’s all he needs for now. He keeps listening, and moves in their direction. After walking for about a half hour, he figures out exactly where they are. He flies the rest of the distance, landing a few moments later a couple hundred feet away for safety. He listens in.   
  
“How does it look for tonight?”   
  
“We’re gonna have to ration again, but if we find the other camp we can increase our food supply.”   
  
“If those jackasses hadn’t’ve drank those three to death we’d be fine.”   
  
Vampires. Bingo.   
  
“We have a new path we think should be--” a tall, lanky vampire stops speaking when they hear the sound of rustling wings. Gabriel appears behind them, and rests his arms on their shoulders.   
  
“Hiya fellas,” he greets. They jump forward and bare their needle-like fangs. “Whoa whoa whoa, hold on just a second! I just have a couple of questions and it was suggested to me that it’s possible one of you might have an answer.”   
  
They look at each other and a smirk spreads across their faces. They look back at Gabriel.   
  
“Well looky here! An angel!”   
  
“All by hisself too. He probably thinks he can take us as if we aren’t trained for something like this. ”   
  
They pull angel blades from their jackets. Gabriel sighs as they lunge at him.   


* * *

  
“We need a leader.”   
  
Several angels are gathered in a crisp and pristine area of Heaven. They’re standing in orderly fashion, facing Castiel. “Wouldn’t someone like Naomi be more suited?” he asks. He glances at each of them before returning to the one speaking, who continues with his request.   
  
“With Michael gone with the other Lucifer over to the new dimension, we were originally left under Naomi’s controls. However, she prefers to work in the background, taking care of the… finer details… so we came together to find someone to lead us in the front. When we heard of your resurrection, it seemed a sure sign to us. Despite the problems in the beginning, you’ve been nothing but loyal, serving Michael valiantly and proving your abilities brilliantly. Surely you were brought back as a reward for your efforts, and to guide us further in this mission,” he finished. There’s a glimmer of admiration in his eyes.   
  
It makes Castiel uneasy. He’d always been told to follow, and nothing else. Follow all orders, all commands, and never question the justice and righteousness of them. Now he was being asked to lead. To give the orders, and give the commands, that no one can question. He feels a small spasm somewhere in his vessel. His left eye aches for a moment. As much as he’d been loathed to hear them, the other Gabriel’s words ring in his ears.   
  
_Yeah? Then why hasn’t anyone shown up to congratulate you on the job well done?_   
  
His silence perturbs the other angels. They must have expected him to accept the position of leader as eagerly as he does for missions to retrieve information from overly resistant individuals.   
  
“Castiel…?”   
  
“I…,” he trails, looking down for a second, “I feel it would be... overstepping my bounds. Michael has not appointed me to any such role. It should be Naomi.”   
  
“Michael serves our Father in His absence.  Having been brought back by Him as no other angel before you has, we see no other better qualified to lead us, Castiel. You have become a shining example to all those who doubt that our actions are God’s will, to any and all who oppose the paradise we are moving so steadfastly toward,” another angel defends. Her voice is full of confidence.   
  
Castiel looks again at the angels standing in front of him. He straightens, then holds his hand to his head in salute.   
  
“Then I accept,” he says.   


* * *

  
Gabriel strolls through the forest, hands in his pockets. “Well that was a big waste of time,” he complains. The vampires had been utterly useless. He didn’t exactly expect them to know about some magical force capable of bringing back angels, but he hoped that maybe it was different in this place. He wasn’t sure why he was so positive that it wasn’t God (or maybe some alternate version of him). It just didn’t feel like it was. It didn’t even really feel like he deserved it. All he’d ever done was hide from things. And he hadn’t been all that great at a lot of the things that he did set out to do in the past. He’d failed to convince Sam to let Dean go, he’d failed to convince them to play their roles (and so that turned out to be a good thing; not the point), he’d failed to keep the other demigods safe except for Kala (a small blessing but still not the point)... he gets himself captured and locked up for years… Heck, he probably even failed to buy any time for the others to get back home through the portal for all he knew.   
  
He didn’t know why he even wanted to find what revived him, but here he was on some stupid quest to find it. And the vampires knew nothing, except where a few human camps were, which is where he was heading now. A small group of scrawny and gaunt humans followed quietly behind him, sticking close but eyeing him with great suspicion the whole time. There were 11 of them that had survived. More than he wanted to fly back and forth. They had been locked up as a food source for the vampires, and he figured he might as well free them, hoping that maybe they knew anything about what he was looking for. Disappointingly, they did not. All the same, they could at least guide him to the camps they came from, maybe vouch for him not being one of this world’s angels. Not that their angel bullets would hurt him, but they’d likely ruin his jacket and waste a lot of time. He twirls a piece of grass in his mouth for a moment before spitting it out dramatically. “Shoulda brought some candy with,” he mutters.   
  
After another 30 minutes of silence they arrive at the first camp. It goes a little how Gabriel had expected. First joyous reunions for those who were taken from there, then inquisitive looks at the strange new guy who led them there, then someone points and yells “He’s an angel!”. There’s shouting, arming, impatient waiting with a hand on his hip from Gabriel as they fire several rounds of angel blade bullets into him in vain. He’s a little bored so he puts on a light show for them and crumples to the ground. It’s quiet for a few moments, and then timidly someone pipes up.   
  
“He rescued us and brought us back here though… What if he was different from the others? What if--”   
  
He’s interrupted by a harsher voice.   
  
“He wasn’t. He probably was gonna try and gain our trust to find out where other camps are and take them out for Michael. None of these things are ‘different’ except for this one being dead now, and don’t you ever forget that,” she says with as much ice in her voice as there is in her eyes. She’s glaring daggers at Gabriel, and he figures now’s a good time to reveal how very wrong that whole reply was. As she’s still glaring at him, he winks at her and he enjoys the shock on everyone’s faces as his form dissolves into purple smoke.   
  
He makes a sound like a penalty buzzer as he appears from behind a tree on the other side of them. “Oh! I’m sorry! That’s incorrect!” he calls out. They spin around and aim their guns at him again. He holds his hands up. “Hey! Hold on! I mean you can fire if you want but all you’d be doing is wasting ammo. All I want is to ask a few questions, and then I’ll be on my way. That’s all,” he tries. They fire anyway, because of course.   
  
“Wait!” someone cries out, and everyone stops. All heads turn to some kid, standing partway behind one of the adults. With all the attention, he gets more sheepish. “I think he’s telling the truth…” he mumbles, “He asked us all the same questions.”   
  
“Thank you!” Gabriel sighs. The bullets didn’t actually hurt him, but they were aggravating him. The same woman, probably their leader or some other figure of authority, steps toward him with her gun still raised.   
  
“We have no reason to believe you, angel!” she barks.   
  
Gabriel decides to change his approach a bit. “Archangel, actually,” he corrects her, and in a moment he’s in front of her, bent down on one knee. He moves the gun to the side with one hand, and with his other he takes her hand and kisses it. “Gabriel’s the name, and love is my game,” he adds, looking up at her and raising his eyebrows suggestively.   
  
She recoils instantly, ripping her hand from his and taking a few steps back. There’s a few snickers from others around them. Gabriel gets back to his feet and addresses the rest of the crowd.   
  
“You know what, I’m thinking it’s really unlikely that any of you are gonna be able to help me, so I’ll just be on my way.”   
  
Before anyone can fire at him or object, he flies off. He lands somewhere around where he first found himself back from the dead. It probably made more sense to have checked the area out a little better first. He stuffs his hands into his pockets and looks around. He has only a few moments to relax before he senses another group of angels around him. He rubs his face and turns around.   
  
“Hey! Flattered you guys are so into me, but I’ve got stuff to do and can’t really stick around, so--”   
  
“Gabriel! Wait!” one of them calls, holding a hand out to stop him. “Please, we’re not here to fight you.”   
  
Gabriel cocks an eyebrow at them. He was getting a mild case of deja vu, except now he was in the position of deciding whether he could trust the other party or not. “Then what are you here for?” he asks, carefully but curiously. The same angel opens their mouth to answer, but before the can he holds out his hand to stop them. “Wait--before that. Do any of you know what brought me back?”   
  
They look at each other for a moment, and then back at Gabriel with quizzical faces. “No…,” one of them slowly answers, “We aren’t sure what you mean...”   
  
Gabriel is about to bid them adieu and disappear when he suddenly senses another presence and a shrill voice rings out from behind him.   
  
“I do,” it says. All eyes turn behind Gabriel to find a girl standing there. Her arms seem a little long for her body, which isn’t too much taller than the vessels of the confused group of angels. Her fingers are also long and thin with sharp nails, and her skin shimmers. She’s dressed in a tight-fitting spandex outfit to Gabriel’s delight, a blazing red with dazzling sequin details in bold green, silver, and white. She’s wearing a mask which matches her outfit: the same red, with thick white around the eyes coming up in a point at the corners, and accentuated by more silver and green that flares drastically up to her ears in a way that make them look like jagged wings. Her lips are painted white as well, and the mouth slot of her mask is encircled in more silver.   
  
Gabriel was already making a note to better make her acquaintance later, but when he saw the dozens of tentacles protruding from around her waist and from her head and through the mask, the note became a necessity.   
  
“You know who revived me?” he asks with interest, meanwhile debating with himself the best way to try and charm her. At hearing the word “revived”, a series of hushed murmurs comes from the angels standing around Gabriel.   
  
“Yes,” she replies. “I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is late but it's for [spncoldesthits](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/174672151455/luchador-wrestlers-eldritch-beings-and-fae-oh)! (Thank you to the mods for allowing the late submission!) Now, I'm not super great at writing any of the characters. But these two have been especially tricky for me. That being said, they're probably not nearly as in character as they could be. I tried though! (Sort of.) I also had a lot of fun researching Lucha Libre for this fic, which is a topic I was only slightly familiar with beforehand. I'm hoping to use a bit more of what I've learned in the later chapters. The tags reflect the chapters and summary currently. While the pacing is probably off and the characters are a hot mess, I hope at least a few of you enjoy it! I've enjoyed writing it so far.


End file.
